Back to Titanic
by afallenstar
Summary: Everyone knows the story of the Titanic's sinking. However someone with money and alot of influence gets permission to rebuild the Titanic and name her Titanic the II. With alot of famous people on board and rebirth so to speak of the ship there's lots of
1. Default Chapter

Back to Titanic An O-Town / Titanic Fanfiction

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

Chapter 1

Take Her To Sea

April 10th

(Editor's note: I do not own anything related to O-Town or other celebrities mentioned in this. Nor have any involvement with them. Or have any connections to the white star line or the Titanic. Also this is your typical girlie boy band fic and I suck at editing and no I won't bother with it so if you have a problem with bad editing tough loving cause I'm not changing it even if you whine about it because I am a lazy bitch.)

"Kerri would you please hold Sasha for me?" Thirty year old Julie Morano asked her younger sister. Julie had long curly brown hair brown eyes and was five feet five inches tall with pale white skin. "Sure." Twenty one year old Kerri Simpson said taking her niece Sasha Morano in her arms. Kerri had long brown hair and blue eyes and was short four eleven with pale white skin. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Twenty two year old Stacy Nazar grumbled to Kerri as they moved up the boarding ramp to board the R.M.S. Titanic II. Stacy had short brown hair spiked in the back brown eyes about six feet tall and pale white skin. "What else are best friends for?" Twenty two year old Melissa Dominguez said. Melissa had long brown hair brown eyes and brown skin she was about five feet and some odd inches tall. "To bother you and generally make your life miserable." Twenty two year old Amber Johnson-Iowa said rolling her eyes. Amber had long light brown hair and brown eyes five five and pale white skin. "Here are your tickets." Mrs. Blackman (Kerri's mother) said handing them to Amber, Kerri, Melissa, and Stacy. Amber, Melissa and Stacy had all grown up with Kerri and had been invited along the Blackman/Simpson family reunion on a one month tour of Europe. The second Titanic had been finished and declared Sea Worthy just as they were going to go home. It had been Kerri's idea to take the Titanic back sailing April 10th from South Hampton.

Also traveling with them were Kerri's nieces and nephews and brothers/sisters husbands/wives. Aaron the oldest Simpson child was now thirty three years old and married to Jennifer with two little boys Parker (five) and Tanner (2). Aaron lived in California where he worked for Clorox. Thirty two year old Christi Simpson was next. She lived in Utah near Julie and had two kids of her own as well. Hali (black 14) and Taylor (white 10) and worked for University Collision. Thirty year old Billy or William Simpson was single and living in Washington DC. He had graduated Harvard Law and worked as a lawyer but was now looking for another career. Julie Morano was next with a husband named Aaron and a son Skyler (8) from previous marriage and daughter Sasha (1). Twenty four year old Robert Simpson lived in Oklahoma near his parents and his younger sister Kerri where he went to OU and majored in Business. Twenty one year old Kerri Simpson lived at home with her roommate Teia and attended OU where she majored in Journalism. Eleven year old Jonny Blackman had short blonde hair was the perfect height for his age and lived at home with Mr. and Mrs. Blackman.

O-Town's P.O.V.

Twenty five year old Ashley Angel leaned over the Titanic II's railing. Ashley had short blonde hair blue eyes and was six feet exactly with pale white skin. He watched the chaos that was on the Southampton dock below. Photographers, Journalist, and news channels all here to catch the action. Some trying to get interviews with the lot of celebrities that were going on bored and some even trying to come on bored. Some of course were allowed on bored but the rest snuck on at their own risk.

"Hey man." Twenty five year old Erik-Micheal Estrada said walking up over to him. Eric-Micheal had a buzz cut of brown hair brown eyes dark brown skin and stood at six feet tall. He and Ashley had been best friends since the days of their old music group O-Town. "Hey what's going on?" Ashley asked. "Jainy says to get your ass down to the cabins so we can decide who gets what room without killing Dan." Eric-Micheal reported. "Oh." Ashley said. "They can't kill Dan because they sent him to follow Eric to make sure that he and Ashley both came back and didn't get lost." Twenty five year old Daniel Mark Miller said coming over to them. Dan had dark brown hair brown eyes and pale white skin he was the same height as Ashley and Eric-Micheal.  
As they turned to leave Ashley saw someone that made him groan. "What?" Eric-Micheal asked. "You remember that girl in the Irish restaurant?" Ashley asked. "Which girl and in which restaurant Ashley there must have been a million girls in a dozen restaurants." Dan said rolling his eyes. But Eric-Micheal thought he knew what was coming. "We were eating in the Sitting Room and I went to go to the bathroom. Well the girl I bumped into had a baby in her arms and looked about fourteen. So I asked is she yours and asked her if she was fourteen. I have never seen a woman get madder. It wasn't her baby but her sisters and she was twenty-one and would pull out her birth record or passport to prove it." Ashley said. "Yeah? So?" Eric Micheal asked puzzled. "That girl just boarded the ship." Ashley explained. "Oh!" Dan said. "Ashley number one this ship is huge you'll probably never see her again anyways. Number two we've got bigger fish to fry to solve our room problem." Eric Micheal said. "I don't see what the big deal is they all LOOK the same." Dan muttered. "Good so we can solve this quickly." Ashley followed Eric-Micheal and Dan.

Kerri stepped onto the Titanic luggage in one hand and Sasha in the other arm. She sighed a happy sigh but the next minute was knocked over. She dropped the suitcase to hold onto Sasha. "I'm sorry!" Ashley gasped helping her up. They glanced at one another. Kerri's eyes widened. It was the man who had thought Sasha's was hers. "I really didn't mean to knock you over like that." Ashley said slowly when he realized who she was. "That's all right." Kerri bent over to pick up her suitcase but Ashley beat her to it. Sasha looked at Ashley and said, "Gato." "Thank you." Kerri murmured. "Look I know I was jerk in that restaurant think you can forgive me?" Ashley asked. Kerri gave him a hard look then she smiled, "I suppose so." "Good. What cabin are you headed for?" Ashley asked giving a shy smile. "First class room 13A." Kerri said with a grin. "You mean suite 13A?" Ashley said with a grin. "Yeah." "I'm in 13C right across from you." Ashley added. "Cool." Kerri said. They walked down the main staircase together.

"So now I just work for Abercrombie and Fitch while I pay for school. I try to do some acting but we'll see." Ashley said with a grin. "I work at Old Navy so I can get into journalism." Kerri said. "A writer? Do you write songs?" Ashley asked. "Nah poetry among other things." Kerri said. "You'll have to show me sometime we'll have two weeks I think it is." Ashley said. "Yeah we will." Kerri said she smiled. "This is the room." "Right." Kerri unlocked the door. Melissa, Stacy and Amber had already come in and stared at Ashley. "Well it was nice to meet you Ashley." Kerri said. "And you." "Kerri thanks!" Julie came in and got Sasha. "So you're the mother." Ashley said. Julie gave Kerri a puzzled look as she went to her suite. Kerri smiled. Ashley walked across the hall into his cabin.

"Who was that?" Stacy demanded as Kerri dragged her luggage into the room. "Um Ashley. Long story. I ran into him in Ireland didn't know he'd be here but that doesn't matter. Which room is mine?" Kerri asked. They had a main room with four doors leading into four bedrooms. It was all polished dark oak with red carpet on the floor. "Last one on the right closest to our private promenade deck for walking without other guest." Melissa said with a grin on her face. There was a green couch and three black leather chairs. Kerri walked into her room. In it was a queen sized bed with large red quilt on it and gold pillows. A closet at one end and on the other side an oak dresser with a round large mirror and hand mirror from the movie Titanic. Kerri placed her suitcase at the foot of the bed before going back out into the sitting room.

"Hey guys I know the Titanic is going to leave port in five minutes and we will not want to miss this." Amber said. "Who was all excited about this yesterday?" Melissa asked sarcastically raising her eyebrow. "Ha ha just come on." Amber said rolling her eyes. Kerri, Melissa, and Stacy exchanged grins before running out of their suite and up the stairs. It wasn't easy getting up to main deck as lots of others on bored apparently wanted to see the Ship leave port also. Within one minute Kerri lost her friends in the crowd but managed to squeeze her way against the railing careful so she wasn't accidentally pushed overboard.

The ship's whistle blew, cameras snapped and people cheered a waved. They were let out into the harbor before the ocean by two tug boats. Suddenly the sounds changed from enjoyment to screams. The engine shuddered to a halt and Kerri was thrown into someone's arms.

"Are you okay?" Ashley asked her as he caught her. "Yeah." Kerri said. "It seems I keep running into you or are following me?" Ashley asked with a grin. His cell phone rang. "Hello? Yeah oh really? Yeah I'm okay. I'm over by the café." Ashley said. Ashley hung up his phone then looked at Kerri who was still in his arms. "That was my friend Eric-Micheal. You're not traveling alone are you?" Ashley asked. "Nah with friends and family." Kerri said standing up and sliding away from him but standing next to him.

"Ashley thank God your okay." Eric-Micheal said running up to him five minutes after the call and seeing Kerri said hello. "What happened?" Kerri asked. "We almost collided with a cruise ship called Newport." Eric-Micheal explained. "Newport. Oh lord." Kerri sighed. "What?" Ashley asked. "The first Titanic almost collided with a ship called the New York." Kerri explained. "Oh. Well I'm going to tell Jacob your okay." Eric-Micheal said. "Kay. Hey uh you want to come and see the ship with me?" Ashley asked. "Sure." Kerri took his arm and he led her around the ship.

It was built the exact same as the old Titanic except it did have a movie theater night club and a couple more café's then the first. The interior was exactly the same in the duplicate rooms though like the Gym but with more modern exercise machines.

"Can I see you again or will your boyfriend be mad?" Ashley asked as he walked her back to her cabin. "I'm single and will your girlfriend kill you." Kerri said trying to hide a smile. "Single." Ashley said. "Then perhaps." Kerri said. "Tomorrow?" Ashley asked. "I promised to take my nieces to the arcade and then swimming." Kerri said. "I don't mind joining plus after we should land in Ireland and they're going to bring goods aboard to buy." Ashley said. "Okay." Kerri said. "Tomorrow then." Ashley went across the hall into his suite and Kerri into hers.

"Where have you been!" Melissa demanded as Kerri came back in. "Yeah we were worried that the near collision sent you overboard." Amber said. "I was caught in time." Kerri said with an embarrassed grin. "She's met someone already." Stacy said throwing up her hands. "Yeah she'll be spending time with him now instead of us." Melissa said. "Guys we have to go meet my parents for dinner in the restaurant." Kerri said rolling her eyes but she was smiling. Kerri's parents had said that they didn't have to spend twenty four hours together on this trip but family dinners were a must. They heard the dinner horn blaring anyways.

Kerri fixed her hair quickly before following Amber, Melissa, and Stacy out the door. They sat at a table with Robert, Hali, Taylor, and Christi. "So you all unpacked yet?" Robert asked. "We are." Melissa, Amber and Stacy said giving Kerri a look. "Nope." "We had all day to." "Uh I wanted to explore the ship." Kerri said which was partially the truth. "She had an escort." Stacy said. Kerri glanced up as Ashley and the group he was with entered because he had waved to her. "Who's that?" Robert asked. "No one important." Kerri mumbled. "Kerri did your boyfriend come on this trip." Christi teased. "I barely know him guys. He caught me from going overboard when the ship collapsed." Kerri said.  
Melissa listened to them debate about the near collision ate her dinner quietly before excusing herself from the table. She leaned over the railing. All day long a growing feeling of panic had come over her as the land disappeared from view. There was a sinking feeling growing in her stomach as the day grew longer. Some of them were not going to make this trip home.

"You all right?" A voice asked. Melissa looked up to see Justin Timberlake former N Sync boy now a white boy rapper. "Yeah ships make me nervous a bit that's all." Melissa said. "Yeah me too. But it was a chance to get together with the rest of the boys from N Sync. Have you heard of us?" Justin asked. "I was fan before you split up." Melissa said. "Stuff happens." Justin said shrugging. "Yeah." "Your name?" Justin asked. "Melissa." Melissa replied. "Justin." They shook hands. "Yo Justin! Come on!" Lance called from a few feet away. "See you around Melissa." Melissa nodded and headed back to the suite.

Amber walked out of the conversation as fast as she could. She had looked on a map of the ship and wanted to go down to the library. The library was a large comfortable room where one half was rows and rows of books with two shelves dedicated to the first Titanic and it's sinking. As you walked in down from the last oak step onto the marble floor a half circle desk greeted you. A woman with short blonde hair blue eyes was reading a book. Amber read the title: The Things in the Night.

"I assume this is where you get the library cards." Amber said. The woman lowered the book. "Yes. I'm Estelle the librarian." Estelle said. Estelle gave Amber a library card with a picture of the Titanic on it. "All books must be returned at the end of the week. If not a fee is charged to your cabin." Estelle said. "Okay. What were you reading about?" Amber asked. "Vampires." "Oh cool. We have a section of vampire books over there." Estelle explained. Amber nodded and went in search of books.

Eric-Micheal walked into the Arcade and popped some quarters in a machine. A tall girl stood in line behind him watching him play as she waited her turn. "You're good." She said when she saw his score. "I live for video games. What about yourself?" Eric-Micheal asked stepping aside so she could play. "I've been playing them and X-Box Play station etc since I was born." Stacy replied. "Eric-Micheal." Eric said. "Stacy Nazar." Stacy said. "Traveling with somebody or alone?" Eric-Micheal asked her. "With a friend's family." Stacy said. "Just friends of mine." Eric-Micheal said. "Cool." Eric-Micheal challenged her to a game of racing which Stacy accepted and kept re challenging. Until it was well past midnight when Stacy returned to the cabin.

"Hey!" Kerri said when Stacy came in. "What are you still doing up?" Stacy and Kerri asked at the same time. Melissa and Amber had both retired early. "I was out for a walk." Kerri said. "Alone?" "Okay no Ashley joined me on our private deck what about you?" Kerri asked. "I was in the Arcade with a guy I met Eric-Micheal. So who's Ashley?" "He's in the suite across from us. And he's the one who thought I was pregnant in that restaurant." "Forgiven him have you?" Stacy asked with a grin. "Yeah well…" Kerri shrugged. She nodded good night and went to her room where she fell asleep.


	2. second part

Chapter 2

Editor's note: I do not own anything belonging to O-Town or their people and I am not associated with them. This story is not an original idea it is a Mary Sue. So if your looking for something thats not Mary sue then your in the wrong story! Onto the story!

Ashley knocked on Kerri's door early the next morning. Kerri was not used to getting up this early so she was slightly irriated but her expression softened when she saw Ashley. "Hey just give me a minute come in and make yourself at home."

"Not an early riser huh?" Ashley said stepping into the room.

"No as a matter of fact I'm not. How could you tell?" Kerri asked grinning.

"You looked like you were going to kill the person who woke you up." Ashley said.

"And I already have a good place to hide your body under my bed." Kerri said. He laughed. He sat in the sitting room while Kerri got dressed in her room.

Kerri came out a few minutes later with her wallet in hand.

"Let's go get my neices." Kerri said.

"Will they be up?" Ashley asked.

"You bet your but they will." Kerri told him she knocked on Hali & Taylor's door.

Stacy's P.O.V

Stacy heard Kerri leave and started to get up. She had been trying to sleep for an hour and a half now and decided to give up. Most of the night she had been awake anyways the rocking of the ship had bothered her. Thus far her plans were to go back to the arcade, swim and then go back to the arcade. Well she might look around a little especially in the gift shops.

Stacy had barely walked two hallways when she bumped into somebody.

"I'm sorry." Stacy said stiffly.

"You don't reconizge me?" The man asked softly.

"Erik Micheal?" Stacy asked.

"That's right." Erik Micheal said pleased.

"Oh."

"Where were you headed?" He asked her.

"To the arcade and then maybe the pool. You?"

"To the billards hall actually I was going to play a round of pool or two with Dan and then maybe a card game." Erik Micheal said.

"Oh." Stacy tried not to sound dissapointed.

"Would you mind changing your plans? And joining me. Perhaps i could even buy your lunch if you'd let me." Erik Micheal offered.

Stacy smiled she'd like that a lot.

"Sure."

Amber's P.O.V

Amber took a book down to the pool. She smiled as she watched Kerri, Ashley, and Kerri's neices arrive. Amber wasn't noticed and that was the way she liked things.

She opened a book and began to read. A few minutes later to her irritation the chair next to her became occupied.

Maybe she should have gone to the library. Okay the pool admitedly was impressive. Especially on board this floating palace.

"You uh dropped your book? The ship's maganificant isn't it?" The boy had handed her the book back.

"Thanks. Yeah nice to bad I'm not much of a people person though."

"You'll have to go to the library for that I'm Dan Miller." Dan said.

Amber glared at him hadn't he been listening. Of course not.

"Do you have a name?" Dan asked her he wore a gentle smile and he was teasing her.

"I guess when you bought your ticket they didn't ask for yours." Amber said dryly. Every passanger's name was printed in gold on their ticket.

"I wasn't buying the tickets but yes they asked for it. So what is your name?" Dan pressed her.

Amber decided she didn't mind. "Amber." Amber said.

"That's better. Actually I was heading to the library would you like to go with me?" Dan asked.

"I view reading as a solitary activity." Amber said shy again.

"Can I offer you dinner?" Dan asked.

"I have to eat dinner with my friends family who I believe is with your friend the blonde one. That brown haired girl I know." Amber said.

"Traveling with friends is a great way to spend time with them and others. Can I tempt you with a movie?" Dan asked her.

"No."

"Lunch?"  
"No."  
"Shopping?"

"No."  
"I'll find some way of getting you to hang out with me Amber mystery no last name I'll find some way."

"You just go ahead and try." Amber thought savagly packing it up and heading to the library.

Melissa's point of view.

Melissa had gotten up earlier than the other's. She had gotten out her own private journal with her own thoughts.

How wonderful it must have

She crossed it out then rewrote the poem. She heard Kerri leave with Ashley. Amber knocked on he door but Melissa pretended to be asleep. Then finally Stacy left.

Near lunch time Melissa closed her journal and wandered up to the top deck. This Titanic was built exactly like the old one with a few changes a movie theater, bowling alley, two clubs, more gift shops, and two casinos. She wasn't sure what else but she knew there'd be more.

Melissa bought her lunch out at one of the outdoor cafe's on deck. She was eating alone mildly interested in the people around her. There were a lot of celebraties on bored but so far she hadn't spotted any from the guest list well except for O-Town who she hadn't really been with or met. Stacy and Kerri had met them.

"He's already paid for you ma'am." The woman at the register said with a big smile.

"Who has?" Melissa asked.

"The gentleman looking over the railings over there."

"Him in the?" Melissa inquired.

"Yes."

"And you're sure it was mine he paid for?" Melissa asked breathlessly.

"Yes." Melissa turned to walk forward to go tell him thankyou but he was gone.

Melissa met up with Kerri right before dinner they were the first two back.

"Hey guess what happened on the deck?" Melissa asked.

"You met a tall dark handsome stranger." Kerri said with a smile breaking.

"Close but not quite. A guy did buy my lunch today. How'd things go with Ashley?" Melissa asked with a sly grin.

"Well he did say that he never wanted to see me again." Kerri said with a straight face.

"So he's going to see you again right?" Melissa asked.

"Tomorrow I mean I barely know him but he's so hot and let's face it maybe something will come of it I hope it does. Now who bought you lunch?" Kerri demanded.

"I don't know he left the resteraunt before I could get a good look at him or even say thankyou." Melissa said.

"Mystery boy I like that. Hey you want to hang out with me after dinner? Go bowling or something? Maybe Stace and Amber could come." Kerri said.

"Yeah that'd be good." Melissa said.

"So what were you doing this morning when I left you were up."

"Oh that writing." Melissa looked down at her watch.

"What?" Kerri asked.

"Well we're supposed to meet your parents down in the resteraunt at five and its ten till let's get going." Melissa said Kerri nodded.

Dinner was indeed an affair. The waitress nearly fainted seating over twenty people in their little group but manage it indeed they did and sitting close together.

Kerri, Melissa, Stacy, Christi, Hali, Taylor and Robert all sat at one table next to the table with Mr. and Mrs. Blackman, Billy, Julie and Aaron and their son Parker. Julie and her husband Aaron sat with Skyler and Sasha.

"So Kerri who was that boy the girls told me you were with?" Christi asked.

"You were with a boy?" Robert demanded.

"I was with a man Robert is that so hard to believe?" Kerri asked with a look of disdain towards Robert.

"Yes."

"Why? Because you yourself have never managed to get a girl." Kerri had a triumphant look on her face. Robert just scowled.

"You two need some bonding time how about tomorrow?" Christi asked.

"The ship's just getting into Ireland and Ashley has already promised to be my date."

"Ashley's a girls name." Robert said.

"And?"

"Are you sure he's not gay?" Robert asked.

"Oh very funny your really clever. Anyways he's claimed me for the day." Kerri said with a smug look on her face.

"Can I claim you for the day following again?" Christi asked her.

"Yeah sure why not." Kerri said.

"So what did everyone else do?" Melissa asked.

"I hung out with Erik Micheal." Stacy said.

"Who?" Robert asked.

"Ashley's friend."

Kerri caught sight of them entering the resteraunt. "Speaking of which there they are." Kerri waved to Ashley who waved back.

"I'll be right back."

"He's got some nerve." Robert said starting to rise.

"Stay in your seat." Christi held him down.

"But."

"No buts."

"But."

"Now damn it." Christi barked. Robert watched as Ashley pulled up a chair for his sister.

"Why do I feel abandoned?" Amber joked. Dan came up to her.

"Hi."

"Oh it's you again."

"Who are you?" Robert demanded.

"Why the fuck do you care your not my brother? Watch your sister please." Amber said.

"Dan Miller and your sister is?" Dan asked interestedly.

"Kerri."  
"Hey I've met her I'm a friend of Ashley's." Dan said.  
"Nice get away from me." Robert snapped and excused himself from the table.

Christi laughed.  
"Hi I'm Kerri's sister and these are her two neices."

"Yeah I met them the other day." Dan said.

"Hi." Hali said. He nodded.

Kerri excused herself from Ashley and got Stacy, Amber and Melissa to come with her.

"By Van." Amber said.

"It's Dan and that's not remotely clever." Dan muttered.

Christi shrugged.

Kerri went up first holding her eight pound ball embarrased sort of. Melissa and Stacy were cheering her on. Amber was as usual reading the book she had bought from the library. With a look of forced concentration Kerri took her turn and completely missed a single pin.

"Ah well I tried."

"You know the rules you have one more shot." Stacy teased. Kerri rolled her eyes.

Kerri bought her ball up to the plate and managed to knock over at least four pins. Stacy laughed took her ball and then went to take her turn.

"You know this trip has been really nice thank your mom for me. I had misgivings about sailing and flying but I'm glad I got to go." Melissa said.

"You're welcome it's only naturaul that'd I'd bring my friends with me." Kerri said smiling.

"Did you know on the second to last night on the ship there's going to be a ballroom dance and some of the singers on board are going to preform and there's going to be a DJ will you go?" Melissa asked her.

"Yeah I think I will."

Amber went up to the counter and bought a soda. She saw a man she did not recognize pointing to their group. Shrugging she went back to their table and bowling lane.

"Amber it's your turn." Stacy sat with Kerri.

"Erik's invited me to the dance." Stacy said.

"That's good." Kerri smiled.

"So what have you and Ashley been doing?" Stacy teased.

"Just getting to know one another honestly. I think I love what I see though." Kerri said smiling.

"Awe." Stacy smiled.

"Well I'm going to pay our bill." Kerri said half an hour later. They all returned their shoes.

"The gentleman's paid this groups way." The woman said showing them the reciept.

"What gentleman?" Asked Amber.

"Just a gentleman don't know his name miss." The woman said truthfully. Melissa looked troubled was it the same man who had paid for her lunch or was it someone entirely different?

They all went to go see a movie and the movie they chose was the Titanic of course. James Cameron's verson.

Kerri left the card game early and walked back up to deck. She was bored and restless. True the ship was beautiful but something about watching the Titanic had given her an edgy feeling .

"You saw Titanic too did you?" A voice asked her.

"Oh Ashley you scared me." Kerri said.

"I'm sorry I'm not that bad looking am I?" He teased.

"No you're really quite good looking." Kerri blushed amazed by her boldness.

"You're beautiful."

Kerri stared at him. "I'm what?"

"Beautiful you heard me." He leaned in and kissed her.

"This is crazy I've known you for two days." Kerri protested.

"Crazy is acceptable." Ashley kissed her again. This time Kerri didn't protest.

Editor's note: sappy and girlish fantasy I know! but anyways that is the next chapter for you.


End file.
